Broken Little Gemstones
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Everyone becomes broken at least once, some are just harder to break


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/n: Edward's story is different from the book i know. All the gemstone meanings came from .This took me forever; please review.

**Broken little Gemstones.**

Everyone becomes broken at least once, some are just harder to break

* * *

_Lepidolite; A gemstone that encourages independence for setting and attaining goals inconspicuously, protection from outside influences, relieves everyday stress, attracts good luck and drives away negativity._

The smell of rotting potatoes would have been overbearing to the sense of smell to anyone; but it didn't bother Carlisle. He had never felt so weak in his life. He was clawing at his skin, trying to release the burning sensation that ran through his blood. He was at his breaking point, his moment of weakness had him ended up in this cellar. If he could have moved a little faster, been more prepared he wouldn't be hiding away from his father, the townspeople, but most importantly himself. Tears had welled up in his eyes multiple times, but he refused to cry; he may have lost his dignity coming into this cellar and hiding from the world, but he wouldn't lose his pride.

Blood pooled in his mouth as he bit his lip, to keep from crying out. Carlisle felt a feeling he had never felt before as he swallowed the cooper-like tasting liquid. As the hours passed the burning sensation under his skin became progressively worse; and he dug deeper into his skin. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, it felt like venom was crawling through his veins. Carlisle eventually couldn't help it, as he let groans pass through his lips. The pain was becoming to intense, and he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. He began throwing rotten potatoes across the cellar, feeling some squish in his grasp. He let out screams that he tried to muffle as he covered himself with the potatoes.

For a lone minute the pain had lowered and he could feel his heart beat in his chest. He knew that adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he thrashed under the potatoes but for some odd reason, his heart beat was slower than normal. He sucked in a breath, and nearly choked on it. The air felt foreign in his airways; like he just sucked in something but oxygen. Carlisle became panicked as the fire returned under his skin, multiplied by thousands. His body thrashed about and the potatoes flew around the cellar. His hands tried to grip something as his breathing staggered and his heart slowed. He felt his hand grab something hard, and he held onto it with all his life. He shoved into his line of vision and saw it looked like a gem of some sort that held a violet hue. He turned the jagged edge of the violet gemstone toward his chest and as he was about to slice open his chest in attempts to relieve the fire; it stopped. All of it stopped. The pain, his breathing, his heart.

The gemstone fell from his grasp, as he sat up from the cellar floor and he felt nothing. Nothing except an incredible thirst.

_Rhodochrosite; Rhodochrosite is said to soothe the heart, stimulate warm feelings of love and compassion, and promote intuition._

It had rained earlier leaving the grass wet and the ground moist; easy for digging a grave. Not a normal size grave either, a one foot by one foot hole in the ground. Esme Anne Evenson Platt, she had been going by Platt since Charles had been drafted, stood out in the still moist air along with her sister and her brother-in-law. She had her eyes closed. She couldn't watch them put her baby in the ground. She had just had him, days before. That boy was the only thing she had left in her life. He was her everything. Her body shook with her sobs, as she fell to her knees next to the still open hole that held a small pine coffin.

She felt bile rise and fall in her throat, as her screams echoed off the trees. Her eyes were so swollen she could hardly see out of them. Streams of tears were running down her face, as she clutched the grass until her knuckles were beyond white. Her brother-in-law wrapped his arms around her waist trying to pick her up and get her inside out of the rain, which picked up again just as the coffin was placed in the ground. Esme thrashed in his grip, she held to the grass as if it was her everything, her legs kicked violently trying to make contact, and her voice box emitted noises that seemed not even humanly possible.

He jerked her back and she was in the air, handfuls of grass and dirt that were ripped from the ground. She swung her limbs around and finally after a few minutes, her limbs managed contact. He dropped her and she scurried to the hole. She put her hands on the side of the hole, as her brother-in-law came to grab her again. As he pulled on her body, one of her hands slid and she watched clumps of dirt fall into the hole. Her tears and screams stopped for a moment as she realized what she could do. She let go off the hole, wishing a finally good-bye to her son.

Finally a few days later, when she was left alone Esme snuck down the path in the forest. Two miles down the trail there was a cliff. This plan was the only logical thing to do in her mind. She had nothing left, her husband was gone _good riddance_, her parents Esme didn't know what to make of them, she had outstayed her welcome with her sister and brother-in-law, and her son; her beautiful baby boy, put into her life as a gracious gift from god only to be ripped away from her only days after he was put in her arms. Esme made it to the cliff near sunset, her favorite time of day; it seemed like a sign to her.

She stood on the edge of the cliff for a few minutes rocking back and forth on her heels, hugging herself, breathing in what she hoped was her final breathes of air. She kicked a rock over the edge at watched it fall down the side of the cliff until it was no longer seen. Finally she took a deep breathe and stepped off the cliff. As she began falling she felt the wind being knocked out of her and panic run through her mind. She clawed at the side of the cliff causing rocks to fall along side her. She looked at the falling rocks, most of them brown and covered in clay; but one fell along with them that was pink. She felt the feeling of love as she stared at it; and as she was nearing the bottom she smiled as the pink rock fell next to her, it was the last beautiful thing she would see when she was alive.

_Citrine; Citrine has been called the "stone of the mind". This gemstone is said to increase self esteem, open the mind to new thoughts, and promote clarity of thought._

Edward Anthony Masen stood next to his parents bed, not caring that tears were streaming down his face. He watched his mother clutch his father to her chest. His eyes were glossed over, and dried blood lines coming from his ears were down his face. Edward had empathized with his friends who had lost a family member to this influenza; even with the families of his friends. But he didn't want to believe that his family could be torn apart, from this disease. He believed that maybe, his family could go untouched and that his life would be perfect forever. But nothing was ever perfect.

His father was taken a day later, Edward held his mother as she cried. It was a blur to him a few words by the priest, then Edward Sr. was taken from the home. He was being taken just outside of the city to be burn with other bodies. His family, his memory, his life was just forgotten and burned together with thousands of other peoples. Edward did realize this epidemic was sweeping the nation and more people were dying everyday, but it was his father. He was angered by the fact he and his mother couldn't even have a funeral for him; he knew his mother felt the same way, as if he could read her mind.

Not even a week later, Edward's mother began coughing uncontrollably; she waved it off as nothing and tried to be composed in front of her son. But her faux smile wouldn't fool anyone and he just seemed to know that she had been thinking the worst. But she refused the hospital and stayed in her house; but as days went on she looked worse. His cheeks became sunken in, she could hardly talk without coughing and she didn't breathe anymore she wheezed. After his mother would go to sleep he would sit outside of her bedroom door, and listen to her wheeze in her sleep, just to make sure she was alive. He let silent tears roll down his face at night while outside his mother's door. Every time she coughed Edward felt his heart break into pieces.

One morning Edward noticed his a bloody towel in the trash, and let a sob escape from his lips. He run throughout the house, searching for his mother and found her sitting in the bathroom a towel in hand wiping the blood that escaped from her ear. She saw her son and let a few tears fall from her eyes. Her eyes held sympathy; while his held anger. How could she not tell him, she was getting worse.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Edward ." She said before she had a coughing spell. "You lost your father and you watched him break down. I didn't want you to do that for me."

Edward took his mother to the hospital and they made him take a bed to. He hadn't noticed until a doctor pointed them out but he had little red dots all over his body, about the size of the head of a needle. As his mother became closer to death; he began going through the same things that she had went through in the beginning. One night he was awoken by his mother calling out his name in a whisper. She kissed his hand and put her pendant in his hands; that held a golden brown gemstone in it. "Edward" she started. "I love you, kept this with you. It will open your mind to new thoughts." She kissed his hand once more and she began singing to him and he lulled to sleep.

When he woke he was an orphan, and he himself was on the brink of death.

_Imperial Topaz; A gemstone that is used to encourage self realization and confidence, impart strength to quiet wild emotions, bestow charisma, draw love to the person, and provide protection against envy, and sudden or untimely death._

Her life was the definition of perfection. She was beautiful; and that was what she thought would get her by in life. Her mother had called her from the kitchen. Rosalie walked into the kitchen, blond hair resting on the shoulders of her porcelain skin. Her mother had forgotten to give her father his lunch, and asked if Rose would take it to him. She didn't mind, the bank was only twelve blocks away. But when her mother insisted on putting her hair up and wearing her white dress she was confused. Rosalie walked into the bank oblivious that Royce King the second was watching her every move.

Royce sent her roses every night and within two months she was engaged. She believed that she had met someone that she believed to be her perfect prince. But as the long engagement went on she wished for more. Her best friend Vera was happy, she had the cutest child in the world, and a husband that loved her. They way they held each other and kissed was sweet; making Rosalie question why Royce was with her for he didn't seem to kiss her like that. But she tried to believe that Royce was her fairy tale ending and everything would be ok.

Rosalie left Vera's with the street lamps on, lighting the street up only a few feet from where the lights were. When she stepped outside she let a small gasp escape her lips as the cool air hit her in the face. She pulled her jacket closer to her body, and let her mind wonder why the late April night was so cool. She was a few blocks from her house when she saw them. Royce and few of his friends, she could tell from far away that they were drunk and she felt her stomach drop. He wanted to show her off to his friends. His beautiful Rose.

He tore her jacket off her, and buttons bounced off the street; her tore her hat from her head grabbing hair and pulling them out. She let out a scream and they all chuckled. Rosalie was terrified and she began to run down the street. She stumbled as she tripped over a rock, the heel for her shoe broke off. She screamed again as she fell on her hands and to her knees. She saw the stone that she tripped over and from the moon light it seemed to be a golden yellow, like her hair. She felt hands grab her around her ankles, and she tried to claw onto something to break free. Her nails chipped and break and blood pooled under them as she tried to grab the asphalt. Royce dragged her along the street back to his friends, opening cuts along her legs, stomach, and arms.

She felt tears spill down her cheek, as the cuts along her body burned as dirt was pushed in them. She tried not to cry out as they ripped her clothes off, and left bruises on her porcelain skin. Rosalie was left in the street for dead, and she was in so much pain she could barely move. Snow started to fall around her, and the moon shown brightly. Rosalie managed enough strength to turn and look down the street and see that the beautiful golden stone was gleaming under the moonlight.

_Agate; A gemstone everyone should have for protection. Agates attract strength and protect against energy drains_.

It had always seemed like he wasn't worthy it his father's eyes. It seemed that anything that he did his father found a flaw. All he ever wanted was his father to be proud of him, to be proud to call him 'my son'. Emmett McCarty had been trying for twenty years to be a good son in his fathers eyes. He had tried to find beautiful girls, get perfect marks in school, help out around the house; but none of that worked. So he tried to rebel, but none of that worked either. His father would just laugh at him and say he would never be a real man. He was just a big dumb teddy bear.

One morning as the scraggly voice came from the radio, speaking of the extensive growing bear population in the mountains; Emmett had the perfect idea bounce into his brain. He could go hunting for a bear. He could drag it back to his house, have food for the family for weeks, sell the fur and the hide, and maybe his father would mount the Bear's head on wall. That would show his father and his brothers that he was man. Plus as a bonus he could show up his brother's elk.

For the next few days for the first time in his life, Emmett wasn't bothered by his father and siblings pestering; he knew that in a day's time he would come back and make his father proud.

The morning was warm as Emmett woke early, the sun just beginning to rise. He had a canteen full of water, and a gun that he had taken from his father's gun cabinet. Sure, Emmett had only shot a gun a few times in his life; but how hard could it be? Emmett stepped out of his home and began his walk toward the forest that sat atop the mountains. Emmett stopped at the edge of the forest and picked up handfuls of rocks and placed them in the bag slung over his shoulder. He could use them as a marker for him to get back to the forests edge.

As he began dropping the stones, he noticed a peculiar looking one sitting along with the normal deep blue and brown ones. He pulled it out of the back and held it in his hand, not realizing that he was still walking. It was mixture of colors; mostly a green that was similar to the color of moss, with golden and white bands. He tossed the stone in the air ready to catch it with his ready hand, when he heard a deep roar echo from the trees. He head snapped up and the stone hit the forest floor. He saw a bear, that was monstrous in size walking toward him. His hands fumbled around trying to grab the gun. He tried to pull the trigger, but all the gun did was make a clicking sound. Emmett looked around the forest and turned to run; when he felt an indescribable pain shoot throughout his leg. The bear had locked on. The bear tossed him into the air, and his body went shooting across the forest. His head smacked into a tree and he could feel himself losing consciousness.

_Moonstone: A highly valued gemstone that assists in foretelling the future, brings good fortune, enhances intuition, and offers protection on land and at sea._

They all started when she was seven, the unexplainable. They came to her first as dreams. They never frightened her, because she just thought they were dreams. It was like that for weeks, until one day one of her dreams came true. It startled her that her dreams were coming true and that they could be more than dreams; but it never scared it her. Mary Alice Brandon kept whatever was going on to herself for months. All she saw was little things boys planning tricks, _which she always foiled_, girls teasing Cynthia and herself, _but she always had a better comeback,_ and who would win games of kickball, _it always ended up being her team_.

On the eve of her tenth birthday she had laid in her bed; making a wish of what she hoped to get and closed her eyes. That's when it happened, she saw bad things run through her head, blood, and screams, and pain. She could see the pain, she could hear the screams, she could see the blood rushing from the bodies all inside her head. She woke up screaming, clutching her head; not because it hurt but because she was trying to will these things from her mind. No one came in to check on her, as if this had happened time and time before and she just didn't seem to remember. But Mary Alice sat up in her bed, tears streaming down her face, confused at why someone was wasn't even ten yet had to see such horrible things.

Years went on and Mary Alice finally told her mother when she was thirteen. Her mother just chuckled and said she had a very overactive imagination and she should grow up. Her sister and best friend even was skeptical of what Mary Alice was saying. All she wanted was someone to believe her. Finally when she was nearly nineteen she told her mother what she had seen and her mother told her that she was being stupid and that she was an adult now and should act like one. But when a few days later, what Mary Alice had said came true and her mother was frightened of her child. She called a priest saying her child was possessed by Satan, the priest blessed her; but days later she saw more.

Her mother sent her to an asylum without a hug or a kiss, she was disgusted in her daughter; she wouldn't even let her say goodbye to Cynthia. The place was unexplainable it was more like a jail, then a hospital like her mother said. The place reeked of death, and pain. Scream echoed off the walls. Since she had been in this place she hadn't seen a thing, and the doctors seemed to think it was because she was cut off from the outside world. They took her outside and let her walk around; she started skipping rocks across the green pond. The rocks around the pond were all milky white, but as she picked up one that was more smooth than the others; she knew it was special. Holding it in her hand she closed her eyes and she saw things; things that happened in this place. The way that they treated these people like experiments instead of human beings, the way that they let the people scream in agony for their own sick pleasure. The rock dropped from her hand, falling into the pond.

Mary Alice's eyes shot open and she looked at the people frantically, they couldn't do that to her, they wouldn't. The men stepped forward and grabbed her by her arms and dragged back inside. She cried out knowing what was coming to her. They dragged her into a dark room and strapped her to a chair. She let the silent tears fall down her face,as she struggled to break free. She heard one doctor say 'This should make her come to her senses.'; Mary Alice saw him wielding a poker, and the edge was bright orange. She struggled as the orange glow came closer to her forehead; and then she let out a scream.

_Yellow Jasper: A strong protection gemstone, it sustains and supports during times of stress. A stability gemstone that eases emotional stresses. _

The sun hung high in the sky, beating down on the people below relentlessly. There was no breeze and the humidity was high; making the air dry and hot. But air in Texas was usually dry and hot. Jasper Whitlock was aways the person that had charisma, people said his smile lit up the room; he was naturally happy about ninety-five percent of the time but today was different. Today Jasper was terrified out of his wits. He was a major in the army now; they youngest ever and that wasn't even his real age. Jasper was hardly scared of anything, but leading mean into battle having them risk their lives; being in charge of them while they were dying. How could he not be scared?

Jasper walked around camp trying to be encouraging to his men, before the Union boats arrived in the harbor. Jasper didn't understand though why he had to escort the women and children out of town, when there would be a battle. He was their leader, shouldn't he stay and help fight and protect them. But the general had told him that he was in charge of the woman and children and he would have to start soon.

He looked at each men's face as he passed by them, wondering if he would ever see them again, if they would live to see tomorrow. Would he? He nodded at each man he passed, wishing he was like some of them; having a family to return to. A wife, maybe kids, Jasper didn't even have his parents to return to.

Hours later Jasper left with the first group of women and children; they headed out of Galveston and made their way toward Houston. They reached the city as the moon shone brightly in the sky. Jasper watched the road straight ahead leading the people into safety. He had listened to the children whimper and the mother's reassure their children throughout the whole trip to Houston, and his heart cracked as the mother's promised their children that their daddy's would be ok. Jasper made sure the people were safe and he turned to leave. But he stopped when he felt a small tug on his pants leg. He turned around seeing nothing, before he looked down. A little girl no more than six stood their looking up at him with her big green eyes. He knelt down to her size and smiled at her; tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you" she said her voice small.

"For what sweetie." Jasper said smiling again, voice soothing.

"For protecting me and my mommy, I wish I could protect you." She said frowning.

Jasper raised in eyebrow but said nothing and went to stand back up.

"Wait" the girl called. She placed a yellow-brown rock in his hand.

Jasper looked at it and then at the girl. He smiled and stuffed the rock in his pocket. He grabbed a horse and began back toward Galveston, he was barely a mile from the city when he brought his horse to a stop He saw three woman, he believed they had gotten lost on the way. He hopped up on his horse and stared at the three beauties. Finally one stepped up to him, and brought her face close to his neck as if she was going to kiss it. Jasper sunk to his knees and the yellow-brown stone fell from his pocket.


End file.
